


Roughness

by MoxFirefly



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, hellboy has insane endurance and you’re honestly not complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: Some nights call for a rougher touch.
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Original Female Character(s), Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Roughness

The two of you had been kissing for what felt like hours. A slow but steady mantra of lips with roaming hands. 

The tips of yours fingers find the hem of Hellboy’s shirt, tentatively you slide up his stomach to caress his chest. He moans into your kiss as your hands find a detour back down to his taut stomach. 

He’s anxious in the good way and so are you.

He pulls you closer to him by the waist, practically dumping you on top of him. The contrast of the black sheets bellow him suits him, you absently think to yourself. You feel his stone hand at your hip and an urgency to have it grope you grows deep below your stomach. A drop of fresh heat making you grind his leg.

Starved for more Hellboy sits up with you still attached to him like a life line. 

But you get the hint when he struggles out of his shirt and more flesh and warmth is revealed to you.

You can’t help yourself but gawk. Every muscle and scar is scanned, you take in the details that make him so very much Hellboy. The rough and tumble nature of his persona, the gentleness and fear that lurks beneath him and the absolute want that’s palpable with every kiss and grip. 

Biting your lower lip as you straddle him you run your hands more freely over his pecs. The bumpy scars, the healed ones, the soft hairs. Every detail is absorbed and stored for a rainy day without him. You almost moan as you dip your head and kiss across his collarbones, teeth grazing his shoulder. You lick a line from neck to ear and both his hands land on your rear with a shudder.

To the outside you’re a respectful and courteous girl. You’re the good girl in the team, the sweet one. 

The thoughts running through you though, spoke of a different narrative. 

Hellboy got to reap the benefits of that, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

“You want me?” You spoke against his ear, the goosebumps that broke down his neck making you smirk. “God, I’ve been waiting days to have your dick in me” You felt his flesh hand grip an ass cheek, forcing you down to grind more against his aching member. “Careful babe, you’re gonna make a mess” You smiled against his neck before sinking your teeth into that very spot.

Hellboy moaned, and honest to god a sound that invaded your already wet heat. You shimmied out of your underwear, the flimsy tank top being your only article left. Hellboy still had pants and underwear to make disappear.

Another salacious idea crossed your mind. “Lay back for me, please” Your tone made him smirk, that was your customer service voice as he liked to jokingly call it. “You running the show tonight, y/n?” He did as told and watched with lust filled eyes as you set about to undo his belt and push his tail out from the back to slide the rest of his pants down.

He was sporting a tent that made your mouth water. You palmed at it, enjoying how his hips stuttered upwards into your touch. You stroked him lazily through the fabric, loving when his flesh hand cupped your chin and gently pushed his thumb into your mouth. You sucked the digit wantonly, the swirling of your tongue a preview of things to come. “You my good girl?” He said huskily as you sucked and stroked. Whenever he said that to you it just fueled you more. 

Gently he removed his thumb as you pushed down the waist band of his underwear to release his cock. Hellboy caressed you’re cheek, pushing back your hair so you could work better. Your thank you came in the shape of your tongue licking a long strip up his shaft. He swallowed hard, hand still playing with a few strands of your hair. You gripped the base of his member and kissed your way up to the head and engulfed as much of him as your throat could handle. The soft ‘fuck’ and hand tightening around your locks made you internally giddy. 

You set about a teasing pace. Your end goal was to rev him up more. Blowing him till he came was an all night activity that usually left your jaw soar for a few days and you had to brief agents tomorrow after all.

Besides you wanted to soar elsewhere, you craved it. 

But just for good measure to really get him going you went past your gag reflex. It took every ounce of will power to not have him face fuck you like his life depended on it. You let him slip out slowly, your swollen reddish lips resting against his shaft. The sight had his pupils blown out.

He kicked off his pants and underwear the rest of the way. Kneeling on the bed he gripped you by the waist and pulled you down, your giggling making him smirk. “You’ve really been in the mood to kill me, huh?” He shook his head as you unashamedly nodded whilst biting your lip. He leaned down to kiss a path up your leg, past your thigh, stopping to bite your rear of course, before meeting you for another heated kiss.

“How do you want me baby?” He asked as he kissed you again. “Rough, I want you rough” You breathed out against his lips. You needed a rougher session tonight, Hellboy of course understood and knew how to provide you with the release your headspace craved. “Ok, you let me know if I’m hurting you” He kissed your cheek and nuzzled you before kneeling back.

You were on your side and about to roll over but he kept you like that. The glint in his eyes showing you the idea that’d hatched. You leaned on your elbow and reached out for his stone hand, he swung one of your legs across his thigh.

Hellboy teased your opening with the tip of his cock, enjoying just how truly wet you were. You found the bottle of line somewhere under a pillow and with shakes hands passed it over to him. He applied a generous amount to his member and another coat to your entrance. The contrast of heat and cold making you moan. 

He entered you slowly, savoring every inch by inch and how your legs trembled once he bottomed out in you. 

The first thrust was always the gentlest when it came to nights like this. Testing out how slick you were, how fast he could go. You were already lost in the sensation of being so full by him. Hellboy’s next thrust was much harsher, your voice hitching as he did it again two more times. He checked in with you, you gave him the go.

When you gave Hellboy the ok to fully lose himself in fucking you, it was truly a feeling you couldn’t describe.

A mixture of pain that would slowly subside into a delicious sting. The way his cock could always hit your spot repeatedly without effort. The raw intensity that radiates off of him. 

God, you might just feel your first orgasm of the night hitting.

There was no such thing as one with Hellboy. He could crank out seven out of you with ease before he was even close to cuming himself. The rough thrust, the bruising hold on one of your cheeks, the way his hair fell to obscure his face ever so perfectly. In your moaning daze you reached for his stone arm and gripped it as you felt the first wave crash into you.

Just like this he’d take the opportunity to drive you to a second and third one that blended into one another. Once your eyes could refocus and you felt the gentle kiss on your arm, you urged me him for more.

Now this is where endurance was key. 

Hellboy turned you fully over and pushed your rear up as you dug your hands into the sheets. Your tank top clinging to you with perspiration. 

“Oh god, Red-please!” You swallowed as he kissed down your spine. “C’mere, hands and knees come on” That authoritive hint in his voice made you clench around him and you accommodated into the position he wanted. His flesh hand wrapped around your throat, pushing your head back, the feel of stone around your waist. He had to hold you close and in place, with the force he slammed into you would knock you back down. 

That’s how four and five were ripped out of you. The burning in your neck was worth it, especially when he kissed your forehead ever so tenderly. He gave praise to how good you could take it, how cock hungry you were, how much he fucking loved you.

It all swam inside of you making you feel so full. Tension releasing and that sensation of floating you loved when being thoroughly fucked by the man you loved.

Hellboy had you on your back for six and seven. He could tell how soar you’d end up. Your legs were wrapped vice like around his waist, somewhere around three to five you’d both knocked over the pillows and the comforter. His face buried in your neck as he held you close, slamming into you with vigor. He was lost in it, lost inside the warmth of you. Each hit making you tense more and more until six hit you and all you could let out was a silent scream. Seven was followed with Hellboy. 

His hips became a stuttering mess, his moans more consistent and urgent. You begged him to cum with you, to fill you up, to empty himself in you. Seven hit along with his, it always made your eyes roll back whenever you could manage to cum at the same time with him.

The chorus of breaths being caught made you smile. Not even Hellboy crushing you slightly wasn’t enough to let go of him. You wanted his weight on you, his lips against your neck lazily kissing you, the warm stickiness inside of you.

You wanted all of him, every moment, every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote something for the big red bae.


End file.
